The Bear Necessities
The Bear Necessities is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. It explores the life of Taylor Earhardt during her time as Air Force Pilot and her subsequent discovery of the Animarium. The episode also introduces the Polar Bear Wildzord and the Black Bear Wildzord. Synopsis While out jogging near her old Air Force Base, Taylor is reminded of why and how she became the Yellow Ranger in the first place. She also encounters two mysterious twins dressed in white and black, and aids the mute boys in their search for a powerful flower. Are the twins more than they appear, and how will they be of help against the Growl Phone-jamming Cell Phone Org? Plot Taylor is seen jogging outside the air force base. She smiles at the fighter jets. A flashback shows the time when she discovered the Animarium. Suddenly she hears the voice of two kids who are trying to sneak in the air force base. She saves them from being caught by the security guard. The guard tells her that she resembles Taylor Earhardt who was the best pilot Turtle Cove ever had. A smile gleams on her face. Suddenly Cell Phone Org attacks the place. Taylor follows it but gets beaten badly. She hides in a factory. Cell Phone Org gets an army of Putrids. The two kids appear and the putrids attack. Taylor is unable to fight and collapses. She is healed by the two kids. The other Rangers arrive and get their morphing fields jammed. They arrive with a plan. Taylor is taken to an abandoned place and is asked to fetch the flowers. She loses balance and is about to fall. The Rangers destroy the antenna and Taylor morphs. She gives the flowers to the boys and inherits a couple of special beans from them. She arrives and destroys the Org using the Jungle Sword. The Org grows and the two kids arrive. They transform into Bear Brother Zords. They combine with the Megazord and defeat Cell Phone Org for good. However Red Lion falls ill as a result. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org (credit only) *William Holmes as Cell Phone Org (voice) *John Ganun as Military Man *Bradley Snedeker as Guard *Travis Gruhot as Twin #2 *Trevor Gruhot as Twin #1 VHS/DVD Release *''The Bear Necessities'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Wild Force: Ancient Awakening. Notes *The title of this episode is a reference to the song of the same name from the 1967 animated Disney film adaptation of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jungle_Book_(1967_film) Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book]. *Master Org doesn't appear in this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) (Taylor's origin story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode